Melindungimu
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Yuuki mencoba menghentikan Toki. Dari manga chapter 118


Code Breaker punya Akimine Kamijyo

Toki vs Yuuki

rate t bae lah

Disebuah jalan pertokoan, di pinggir trotoar jalan. Berjalan seorang laki – laki berambut pirang. Dengan mata yang berbeda warna, sambil menghisap rokoknya ia berjalan. Berjalan dengan santai. Sesekali ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan bermacam bentuk. "Fuuuh, dengan begini aku harus datang ke tempat dimana Ogami ku tercinta."ucap laki – laki bermabut pirang tersebut

"Berhenti sampai disitu."ucap sebuah suara dari sebuah lorong di pertokoan tersebut

"Yuuki, apa yang kau lakukan di …?"pertanyaan laki – laki berambut pirang tersebut kepada laki – laki berambut merah

"Kau akan ketempat Ogami kan, tak akan kubiarkan kau kesana. Aku tak kan membiarkan kau Joker dari EDEN yang telah mendapatkan kekuatan sebenarnya untuk mengambil tangan kiri Ogami, aku akan melindungi Ogami, Fourth Toki."ucap laki – laki berambut merah bernama Yuuki kepada laki – laki berambut pirang bernama Toki

"Jangan menghentikan ku Yuuki, aku akan memburu tangan kanan Ogami, jangan mencoba menghalangiku."Toki berjalan melewati Yuuki

"Apa karena kau kalah dari Ogami dan Kouji, sehingga kau membuka kotak Pandora dan mendapatkan kekuatan penuhmu, Magnetism yang sesungguhnya. Dimana fourth yang berjuang begitu keras untuk mendapatkan dan meningkatkan kekuatannya saat di Shibuya mansion. Kau jadi menyedihkan fourth."ucap Yuuki

BRAKKKK, dinding – dinding disekeliling mereka berdua retak dan hancur. Toki menguarkan kekuatan magnetnya dan menyebabkan sekelilingnya rusak."Lalu kenapa, aku akan tetap memburu tangan Ogami dan aku ingin kau menarik kata – katamu kembali. Karena itu, cobalah hentikan dan kalahkan aku bocah."Toki berkata marah

Yuuki berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana pun ia akan melawan Toki, sahabatnya sendiri yang telah mendapatkan kekuatan penuh. Kekuatan kemagnetan yang sesungguhnya.

Selang beberapa lama, yang terdengar hanya suara benturan. Benda hancur dan teriakan kesakitan. Terlihat sekarang, Yuuki yang terkapar tidak berdaya dihadapan kekuatan Toki yang sesungguhnya. "Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang Yuuki, bahkan kau yang berada diatas ku pun tidak bisa mengalahkan bahkan memukulku sedikitpun."ucap Toki yang memang tanpa cacat sedikitpun berbeda dengan Yuuki yang bersimbah darah

"Takkan ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikanku, aku akan menghabisi Ogami dan Emperor."Toki berkata dengan penuh penekanan

"Ukhh, sial."Yuuki mencoba berdiri dan Sleeept dengan gerak cepatnya yang secepat suara Yuuki telah berada di belakang Toki

"NOISE CRASH."Yuuki mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menyerang Toki

Toki hanya diam ditempat, ia masih menghisap rokoknya. Semakin dekat serangan Yuuki, Toki tetap diam. Tetapi ternyata, Yuuki seperti menabrak sebuah dinding, Toki mengeluarkan kekuatan magnetnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Yuuki. Yuuki terpental kebelakang dan terkapar.

"Sial, jadi ini Kekuatan Kemagnetan Toki yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya sedikitpun."Yuuki berkata sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya

"Yuuki, dulu kau pernah bilang, bahwa aku yang Code Breaker yang keempat ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan mu yang seorang Code Breaker ketiga. Tapi sekarang lihatlah siapa yang terkapar tidak berdaya."ucap Toki dengan sedikit suara mengejek

"Untuk apa kau menghentikanku Yuuki?"tanya Toki "Tak ada gunanya kau melindungi dia, sekuat apapun kau melindunginya, kau tak kan bisa."Toki berucap sambil membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan pergi

"Aku menghentikanmu untuk melindungi mu sialan. Ogami telah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk hidup, dan ini adalah balas budi padanya sebagai temanku. Tapi tujuan utama ku adalah melindungimu sialan."ucap yuuki sambil menghentakan tangannya ketanah

"Apa yang kau katakan."Toki bingung dibuatnya

"Yeah, kekuatan suaraku memang lemah dbanding magnetmu, bahkan dibandingkan dengan api Ogami. Lalu kenapa, aku datang kesini untuk melindungi mu menyelamatkanmu orang sialan yang paling kusayangi."Yuuki mengucapkan kata – kata yang membuat Toki kaget

"Yuuki, kau."Toki tak bisa berkata lebih saking kagetnya

"Dari semua orang yang menjadi temanku, hanya kau yang membuat ku nyaman, aku memperhatikanmu lebih, aku menyukai semua yang kau lakukan, aku menyukai semangat mu ketiak berlatih meningkatkan kekuatanmu di Shibuya mansion. Aku menyukai perasaan yang aneh ini, yang kurasakan berbeda dengan perasaan sayangku pada yang lain, seperti pada Nyanmaru, Ogami Fifth bahkan Second. Tapi perasaan aneh ini lah yang ingin menyelamatkan dan melindungimu Fourth."Yuuki beridir dan disekelilingnya menguar kekuatan suara miliknya

Toki terdiam, jadi Yuuki menyukaiku lebih dari semacam teman. Itukah alasannya terus – terusan menggangguku. Setiap saat, jadi karena itu. Yuuki aku merasakan kekuatanmu yang membesar dan mengoyak kemagnetan yang kukeluarkan, aku merasakannya kekuatan untuk melindungi ini (pikir Toki).

"Aku lebih kuat darimu, Fourth tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Third. Benar kan Fourth."ucap Yuuki dengan kekuatan yang menguar kuat "Jadi sekarang berhenti lah memburu tangan kiri Ogami."tambah Yuuki menyerang Toki

Serangan Yuuki dapat dihindari Toki, tembok dibelakang Toki hancur. Yuuki berbalik kemudian menendang Toki dan Toki dapat menghindar kembali. Serangan demi serangan diluncurkan Yuuki, kadang mengenai Toki dan kadang Toki menghindar dan balas menyerang Yuuki. Pertarungan terus berlanjut.

(Yuuki, aku berterima kasih kepada dirimu. Ternyata ada yang menyayangiku lebih dari seorang teman,dapat kurasakan Yuuki, di setiap seranganmu terkandung harapanmu untuk menghentikanku, tapi Yuuki maafkan aku, orang yang memenuhi kepalaku dan hatiku hanyalah dua orang. Bukan kau Yuuki, maaf. Aku tak kan mungkin dapat melepaskan Nenene kakak perempuanku yang sangat kusayangi dan Sakurakouji yang juga kucintai. Karena itulah aku memburu Ogami untuk membunuhnya dan mendapatkan Sakura. Maaf kan aku Yuuki, sebagai seorang teman telah membuat dirimu menderita seperti ini.)ucap Toki dalam hatinya

BUAK, Yuuki berhasil memukul Toki tapi ternyata Toki dapat menahannya dengan tetap berdiri ditempat. (Apa, tidak mungkin setelah semua serangan ini dia dapat menahan pukulanku)pikir Yuuki yang telah kelelahan

"Tidak terasa Yuuki."ucap Toki tersenyum padanya

Yuuki mundur kebelakang, meloncat dan melancarkan kecepatan suaranya dan menyerang Toki.

"Maafkan aku Yuuki, Keempat milikmu telah pergi jauh."ucap Toki kembali tersenyum pada Yuuki dan Yuuki tertegun

Suara dan magnet berbenturan. Menghasilkan suara dan ledakan yang parah disekelilingnya. Dan menghasilkan Yuuki yang terkapar tidak berdaya. Sedangkan Toki telah pergi dari tempat.

"Ogami, Sakura, Fifth, Kouji, Yukinko. Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menyelamatkan Toki. Toki aku tau alasanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap perburuan tangan kiri Ogami. Maafkan aku Toki, yang telah seenaknya menyukai dirimu, walau aku tau kau takkan pernah melirik ku. Dipikiranmu hanya ada Nenene dan Sakura. Terakhir kalinya, terima kasih tadi kau ingin mendengarku menyatakan perasaan aneh ini. Maaf Toki."gumam Yuuki di sela nyawa nya yang meregang

Dan setelah itu, Yuuki pun terdiam kaku. Matanya telah terpejam, reaksi kekuatannya telah menghilang. Yuuki Tenpouin Code Breaker ke 3 telah mati ditangan sahabat yang disayanginya.

END

minta review dong


End file.
